


Pride

by soy_em



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pride, later season spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Sam's first pride parade





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> For Wincest Love Week Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Pride parade

They pull into the small town near Portland in late afternoon. It’s cold, the sky threatening rain, with heavy grey clouds lowering over them. They’re in town for a stopover, on the way back from a case right on the border, but they’re both tired and sore and there’s no need for them to drive further tonight.

This is further north than they usually come, and Sam’s looking around with interest, enjoying the signs for farmers markets, the niche coffee brands and the gluten-free food at every restaurant as they drive into town. Dean’s looking around too, of course, looking absolutely horrified. He’s scanning the streets rapidly from side to side, no doubt searching for a traditional bar that might serve the crappy beer he usually drinks.

As they pull in closer to the centre of town, traffic starts to back up, slowing them down. Dean huffs, and pulls into a side street, turning them back around and heading towards a nearby motel.

“This ok?” he asks, and Sam nods. It looks like a shithole, but it's not like they have high standards. Sometimes, now that they’re getting older, they look for something a little nicer the night after a hunt to give tired muscles a rest, and Sam knows they both had that in mind tonight. But needs must, and any bed is better than none.

They walk up to the desk, shoulders brushing together. “King?” asks the chirpy receptionist, and Sam sees Dean pause briefly. “King,” his brother confirms, and Sam hides his smile. They usually go for two queens out of habit, even though they never use the second; but Dean’s rarely ready to acknowledge their relationship so publically. And really, in some of the places they drive through, its just safer to play the brothers card. But here, the receptionist doesn’t even bat an eyelid.

“You here for Pride?” she asks, fiddling with the ring in her eyebrow.

“Pride?” Dean repeats stupidly.

“I guess not then,” she giggles. “But its Pride here this weekend. The big parade is tonight.”

That explains the traffic, Sam thinks.

“Oh. No. Just passing through,” Dean murmurs.

“Well check it out,” she insists, clearly not one to be put off by someone else’s lack of enthusiasm. “Its great. Loads of parties, loads of hot men.” She winks at Dean.

Dean looks slightly hunted, not least because he’s been playing the ‘I’m not gay, it’s just you, Sammy,” card for the last however many years, and Sam can’t help but smirk. 

“We’ll definitely check it out tonight,” he says, just to be a shit. “Can’t wait.”

Dean glares at him.

***

Dean carries on sulking when he sees the kingsize bed, but it's hard for him to continue once his stomach starts audibly rumbling.

“Wanna head out to get some food?” Sam asks, and Dean sighs. 

“We could ring for takeout?”

“Come on, let’s go for a little walk,” Sam cajoles. “Need to stretch my muscles out.”

Truth is, he desperately wants to see the Pride parade. He’s happy to identify as bi, but he’d been with Jess at Stanford so he’d never gone, and since then, saving the world has always been more important. And before Stanford, he’d very much hidden that side of himself, scared of how their dad would react. So this is his first real chance to see a parade in action.

Dean’s probably not fooled, but he gives in after his stomach makes another angry noise.

“Nothing gluten fucking free, though. And nothing vegan. I want meat and bread.”

That’s fair, Sam thinks. Pride parade for him, burger for Dean. 

*** 

Its crowded when they get towards the centre of town, happy people with painted faces and flags milling around, laughing. Sam’s looking everywhere he can, keen to take in every bit of this experience, even if they aren’t on the parade route itself. 

There’s a high-end burger van doing good business on one of the street corners, and he and Dean get in the queue. Dean’s looking around too, wariness visible on his face; and Sam’s worried that his brother might want to head back to the motel as soon as they’ve got their delicious-smelling burgers. 

So he’s shocked when a few minutes later, Dean reaches across and takes his hand. Sam stares at his brother, wondering what has prompted the unusual display of public affection.

“Hewascheckingyouout,” Dean mutters.

“What?”

“Him,” Dean says, irritably inclining his head at a tall man whose muscled arms are beautiful showcased by his tight tank top. “Checking you out.”

“Oh.” Sam flushes, and Dean tugs him closer. Sam smiles, ducking his head. He’s ridiculously pleased.

It's only a few minutes more before they’re served, Dean with a double cheeseburger with extra egg, and Sam with a halloumi and mushroom burger that Dean looks at suspiciously. “Its delicious,” Sam insists. “Try some.” Pushing his luck, he peels off a strip of halloumi and holds it out for Dean to eat from between his fingers, but Dean pulls back. “No thanks. I’ll stick to my meat.”

There’s a joke in there somewhere, Sam thinks, but Dean probably isn’t in the mood to hear it.

They move away from the van, and Sam turns to go back to the motel.

“Thought you wanted to go for a walk?” Dean asks.

“I did.”

“Come on then.”

Dean turns in the direction of the parade and stalks off, leaving Sam to hurry behind him. The closer they get, the more people there are around them, and Sam starts to worry that they’ll get separated. He knows it's irrational, but he hates losing Dean in crowds. 

“Hang on a sec, Dean,” he says, stopping to finish off his burger before throwing the carton away. Dean takes the opportunity to stuff a far-too-big bite into his own mouth and then chucks the wrapper in the bin. He sets off again, and then turns back. 

“Don’t want to lose you,” he says to Sam, and grabs his hand. Sam’s so stunned that he follows meekly in his brother’s wake.

The centre of the parade is intense, with people dancing and shouting encouragement at the floats as they go by. Dean fights his way to the front, pulling Sam behind him, and finds them a spot against the barrier. 

“This what you wanted?” he asks, looking at little insecure. 

“Yes,” Sam replies, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

“Good.” Dean stands stiffly for a minute, apparently unable to decide what to do with himself. And then, miraculously, he appears to give in. He pulls Sam closer, situating Sam in front of him and hooking his chin over Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s body sinks into Dean’s immediately, and he wraps his hands over Dean’s where they rest on Sam’s stomach.

“This is exactly what I wanted,” he confirms. “Just some time for us to be us, together.”

“Such a sap, Sammy,” Dean says gruffly, but the kiss to the back of his neck tells Sam that Dean feels exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
